


2 Degrees

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [47]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 30. Out of necessity (trapped in a small space, etc.)





	2 Degrees

“Dammit Mulder this is all your fault!” Scully muttered against his chest.“Well, it’s not like I planned it, Scully! And be quiet or we’ll get caught!”Scully could feel his breath in her hair and an involuntary shiver ran through her.“You cold?” He asked.  
“Of course! It’s 2 fucking degrees in this place!”   
The place was a supposedly abandoned mansion in upstate New York where bodies had been turning up mysteriously after every full moon. Every attempt at a police stakeout had failed and a body would show up anyway somewhere on the premise.   
Just as Scully predicted it was the work of a gang using old superstitions to cover up the murders. Naturally, a large group of men from the Irish mob arrived at the spot right after Mulder and Scully, body in tow.   
There were too many men to fight causing them to run to a closet to wait till they cleared the area. Both silently took note of any names said outside the door so they could find them later but Scully had gotten a good enough look at the leader to know it was the same hit man they had suspected all along but had no evidence on.   
At least we cracked the case, Scully thought bitterly, if we ever live to tell anyone.  
The space was too small to move and every time one of them tried to grab for their phones they’d bump into something so they decided to just wait it out.   
“How long will this take?” Scully asked.   
They were pushed up against each other and such close proximity was making Scully irritable. His lean muscular body felt way too good against hers.   
“Well, they’ve still got to set up all the other ceremonial shit so like an hour?” Mulder guessed.   
A few minutes later when Scully began to shiver again, this time from the cold.   
“Here.” Mulder whispered and opened his coat up.   
She glared up at him but another shiver drove her forward into his arms. Surrounded by his coat and his arms she felt much warmer but the proximity to Mulder was driving her crazy. Scully couldn’t remember the last time she had sex and he smelled so damn good.   
It didn’t help that she could feel a bulge beginning to form in his jeans. Mulder shifted uncomfortably in an attempt to move his hips back and hit something in the closet knocking it over.   
They heard all activity outside the closet stop and they froze.   
“Keep going we don’t have time for this!” A voice yelled.   
They stayed wrapped around each other and Scully tried to pretend she was somewhere else. It became harder to pretend, as Mulder grew harder against her leg.   
“Sorry.” He sighed into her hair.   
“It’s a natural bodily response, Mulder.” Scully said to herself as much as to him.   
He was quiet for a few minutes.   
“It’s a response to you Scully.” Mulder said and Scully was thankful for the darkness that his how red her face turned.   
Not knowing how to respond to that Scully wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head fully on his chest.   
His hand moved up to her hair and she felt him lay a gentle kiss on the top of her head.   
They stood together in silence for a while after the noise stopped just to be sure.   
When their legs began to wobble Mulder slowly opened the door and peaked out.   
“It’s clear.” He said and moved away from her.   
Scully felt the loss of his heat keenly but followed.   
“I say we get this tied up with the police and then go draw ourselves a nice warm bath.” Mulder said as he held his cellphone to his ear.   
“You mean baths?” Scully corrected.   
“No I meant what I said.” Mulder replied with a shit-eating grin leaving Scully silent while he updated the local police.  
Suddenly she didn’t feel as cold anymore.


End file.
